Rick Barnes
Rick Barnes, whose real name is Jack Parnell, is the main antagonist in the 2001 film Domestic Disturbance. He is portrayed by Vince Vaughn. Biography Susan Morrison, recently divorced from her husband Frank, who is a struggling shipbuilder, is getting married to a younger and wealthier Rick Barnes. Danny, Susan and Frank's 12-year-old son is clearly unhappy with his mother re-marrying. The revelation that Susan and Rick are having a baby, worsens the situation. Susan asks Frank to allow Rick to go sailing with him and Danny, to help Danny bond with and accept Rick as a stepfather. After the marriage and a brief improvement in Danny and Rick's relationship, Danny begins to dislike him once again. During a game of catch between the two, Rick clearly becomes agitated with Danny's ambivalent playing style and starts criticizing him harshly as well as dealing some hard throws towards Danny. After finding out about the baby, Danny stows away in Rick's Chevy Suburban, planning to drop off it en route and visit his Dad. But while inside the car, he witnesses Rick murdering mysterious stranger Ray Coleman, who earlier attended the wedding unannounced, claiming to be an ex-business associate of Rick. Danny reports the murder to Frank and the local police. Rick, however, has managed to dispose of most of the evidence and is widely considered a pillar of the local community as he has invested plenty of money in the area, whereas Danny has a history of lying and misdemeanors. Frank believes his son though because of their own close relationship and his own suspicions, stemming from Rick's notable unease around Coleman at the ceremony. Frank does some investigating of his own and unearths Rick's criminal past which now stands to put his son and ex-wife at risk. Frank learns that Rick's real name is Jack Parnell and he's a criminal who was acquitted while his partners, which included Coleman, were convicted. Rick tries to kill Frank by setting his boathouse on fire, but Frank manages to escape. Susan realizes the truth when she notes a large burn on Rick's arm, having heard about the fire at the boathouse earlier. Susan tries to escape with Danny but Rick knocks her out and takes Danny as a hostage, tying him up and leaving him in the car. Frank arrives to confront Rick as he tries to flee and they fight, accidentally breaking open a nearby fuse box in the process. As Rick tries to kill Frank with a crowbar, Danny manages to climb out of the car and pushes Rick towards the fuse box, sending the current through the crowbar and electrocuting him to death. Following the conflict, it is revealed that Susan miscarries her child. Gallery Rick Barnes 2.png|Rick sailing with Frank and Danny Rick Barnes 3.png|Rick spots Ray Coleman at his wedding Rick Barnes 4.png|Rick with Ray Coleman Rick Barnes 5.png|Rick becomes angry during his game of catch with Danny Rick Barnes 6.png|Rick visiting Ray Coleman Rick Barnes 7.png|Rick sending Ray Coleman's corpse into a furnace Rick Barnes 8.png|Rick threatening Danny in his room Rick Barnes 11.png|Rick speaking with an infuriated Frank Rick Barnes 12.png|Rick burning down Frank's boathouse Rick Barnes 13.png|Rick confronts Danny after being knocked out Rick's death.png|Rick is electrocuted by a fuse box Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Spouses Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Extortionists Category:Greedy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Psychological Abusers